


Caught

by jesseberyll



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Beautiful women, Clitoris Rubbing, F/F, Light Angst, Light Swearing, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, drabble?, rendezvous in the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseberyll/pseuds/jesseberyll
Summary: Valeera and Vanessa clash in a dark alleyway in passion and more. In honor of Pride Month.
Relationships: Valeera Sanguinar/Vanessa VanCleef
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Caught

**Caught**

“I cannot let you go.”

_ What a mess, as usual. _

“And I cannot let myself be caught.” Vanessa’s smirk is all bravado and confidence even when crowded against a cold stone wall. She’s smug, playing at savouring victory. “Perhaps we can… work something out, Mistress Sanguinar?”

Valeera seethes, pressing her blade tighter against that fair throat above the red mask (did it slip down on accident, or was that strategy as well?). She hates how easy it is to lean in closer, to let herself be drawn in, to breathe in the air Vanessa breathes out.

The night air around them is chill, the Old Town alley they occupy silent, secluded. They have hours to spare before sunrise, when the city of Stormwind comes alive once more and even this quieter district fills with people bustling about. So much time.  _ Too much _ time.

“Look,” Vanessa goes on, her empty hands slowly coming to rest on Valeera’s hips. Leather gloves caressing a breath of skin, damn the high cut of her suit. “I’m unarmed. You could do as you please…”

Valeera snorts, finally a smile gracing her rouged lips. She leans in to let their noses touch, drowning in Vanessa’s scent - blood red roses in full bloom. “You’re never unarmed. I know better.”

“Do you really?” The leather-clad fingertips ghost lower down, brushing the skin of her thighs. “I’d say if you did… you wouldn’t be here, toying like this, at all.”

Valeera sighs, giving that impetuous smirk a small bite, hungry for more, but not allowing a kiss. No good to get lost in it,  _ not yet _ . “Last time I checked, you were the one at  _ my  _ mercy.”

She moves her second knife beneath Vanessa’s tunic, running the blade along fair skin. The felsteel illuminates the darkness between them as she slides the dagger under the flimsy fabric of her underwear - and cuts.

Vanessa’s breath hitches for a split second, then she laughs, spreading her legs wider. “Straight to the point. So  _ efficient _ .”

“Maybe straight isn’t the right word,” Valeera quips back, gleaming eyes flicking up to meet dancing blue. Beautiful. Headstrong, cunning, decadent. Irresistible. She feels herself lose all steel when the words rush from her lips, “Fuck, I missed you, Nessie…”

“Oh, don’t call me that, Val!” Vanessa snaps, tossing her head just as Valeera removes and sheathes both her daggers. “You owe me a pair of knickers anyways, you-”

“Shut up and kiss me,” Valeera murmurs, cupping both her cheeks in her palms before leaning in to press her lips softly to the other woman’s. It’s a rare handful of seconds, precious and wonderful, and she lets herself fall, fall, fall.

Vanessa grips her waist and yanks her closer, breathless against her mouth, nipping, purring. A solid tether to hold them both in the moment. They kiss and kiss and embrace and cling and pretend it’s nothing more than a whim, nothing of substance, nothing like  _ feelings _ because that’s not to be. Not between them, bandit and spy.

“Light, you taste good…” Vanessa moans, then pushes back in, her hands grabbing greedily on Valeera’s buttocks, fingers sinking into the firm muscles there to leave their imprints. Their tongues meet in a wet mess, urgent and shameless, and Vanessa feels her bared core wetten between her thighs, warm with need.

Valeera sighs, intoxicated, and leans past her lover to mouth her ear, tongue counting the hoops and piercings in the lobe. She feels Vanessa stiffen and let out an ungodly moan, and she smiles, black tresses of hair sticking to her red lips.

“Get your fingers inside me, Val…” Vanessa whispers, voice strained with pleasure and want. It’s stunning, how she can abandon herself and just  _ feel _ . Valeera shivers, moaning for her words, her own desire pooling hot between her legs.

But first, she grabs both of Vanessa’s breasts into her hands and massages them, feeling the nipples harden beneath her palms, even through her clothes. She kisses her again, and Vanessa whines, bucking her hips to show where she needs her touch.

Not yet, not yet.

Still playing with her breasts, Valeera smiles when her lover bites her, her impatience palpable. The hands on her ass rake her with nails through the gloves, not doing any harm whatsoever. Then they grope forward over her thighs, one hand grabbing onto her pussy and she moans into Vanessa’s lips, lashes fluttering. Oh,  _ yes _ .

“...c’mon, Val…”

She kisses her for the sweet nickname she keeps using, and grinds into her palm. She needs more, too. Her right hand leaves Vanessa’s breast and slowly inches down along her toned stomach, feeling it move fast with her rapid breathing.

“Val…”

This time, Vanessa kisses her, begging with lips and tongue as she begins rubbing her through the layer of red, reinforced fabric. It’s not direct, but Valeera doesn’t mind - her girl has strength and skill in her fingers, she feels the friction  _ just right _ . Her clit burns with pleasure and she moans, feeling more wetness gush against the cloth, seeping through. Oh, it feels so fucking  _ good _ .

She squeezes down on Vanessa’s breast again, holding on tight as she slips her right hand under her tunic and finds her neat black bush. She regrets her gloves, but won’t bother pulling them off, not when Vanessa is keening for her to get started already. Instead, she slides her fingers along her wet folds and finds her entrance, gently sinking in. Two at once, but just the tip to tease.

“Val…!” Vanessa hisses, panting, furious at the denial. She twists against the wall, growling as she sinks down lower, feet planted, impaling her pussy on Valeera’s fingers. “Stop… pissing around…!”

“Watch your tongue, Princess,” Valeera purrs, slowly building a rhythm of moving her fingers in and out. She doesn’t feel her wet texture now, sadly, but she knows it, and she does feel her clench down and drag her in. Vanessa moans, mouth open, her hips working to keep that sweet pace going. Valeera matches her grinding to get more friction from her stuttering hand, sighing into her lips when they kiss again and again.

“Keep going… keep going…” The words are lost between them and it’s unsure whose lips they’ve rushed from, possibly both. They kiss and embrace and writhe, foreheads beading with fresh sweat, chins stained with spit. Dirty, wonderful. Only the two moons are witness to their tryst, as always.

Minutes pass as their moans and cries slowly hitch and mount to urgent heights. Vanessa’s wrist is cramping, but she keeps rubbing at the clit beneath the drenched fabric. Valeera speeds up the rhythm of her thrusts and feels her lover tense, cresting. Oh, she’s  _ nearly  _ there.

She keeps the relentless motions up, merciless, letting Vanessa ride it, get there and soar with it, a beautiful orgasm taking hold of her, wrenching her, then leaving her a shaking, breathless mess. Her hand on Valeera’s pussy stops as she drops her head against her shoulder, and re-orients herself.

“...one second…”

“Shh…” Valeera releases the breast she’s been clinging to - sure she’s left a slight bruise, a brand, and shivering for the thought, for a brief moment sickly possessive. She threads her clean hand through Vanessa’s black tresses, her other fingers still inside her.

“Take your time.”

Vanessa does, steadying herself, letting her breathing smooth out. Once she calms, she leans back and breathes another kiss to Valeera’s red lips, then smiles. “Your turn, Val.”

“Sure,” Valeera murmurs, nuzzling her, mouthing her jaw line softly. “Please.”

“Oh, I  _ love  _ that…” Vanessa purrs at her, then starts her rubbing anew with fresh vigor.

Valeera lets her lashes fall as she drowns in the sensation, the sweet tension and burn in her centre soon consuming her. She moans softly, then louder, then starts to grind her hips again, working to get there. She puts her arms around Vanessa’s shoulders and leans on her when her legs start to feel weak.

“Come for me, Val…”

Oh, she wants to, she so,  _ so wants to _ …

“I missed you too…”

The admission fits like a vice around her heart and clamps down, making her shudder and choke on her sweet noises. It’s this game they play, this pretense that they’re not absolutely mad with love for each other, it’s this  _ farce  _ that will put her in her grave.

“Vanessa…” She whispers, voice hushed, desperate. And she moans again and shivers, feeling it near, within reach, so close, oh so very close, the fingers on her clit a blessing, so good, so cruelly good, there… there…  _ there… _ !

It breaks her, like a wave crashing over her, sweeping her away. She’s shattered on pleasure, wretchedly moaning into Vanessa’s ear, groping her back, blind, jolting, all her muscles flooded with the bliss. For a moment, she floats, and it seems endless, then it’s over. Her orgasm slowly dissipates in her flesh and she just breathes, letting it go with that pang of beautiful, familiar regret.

_ More _ . They both need more than this.

So they hold onto each other in the alleyway and huddle in the darkness. Valeera drops a drowsy, wet kiss to Vanessa’s neck, breathes in her scent. Feminine musk, and blood red roses in full bloom.

Yes. She’s in love.

“Someday,” Vanessa whispers.

“Mm,” Valeera agrees, without conviction. It’s always unfinished phrases, never to amount to anything. But until they aren’t said, they cannot be a promise.

Cannot be a weak point in their defenses, cannot be something for their enemies to exploit, a madness, a dream. This is the sensible path. This is the right thing.

Only, it feels  _ wrong _ , but she dares not lay that out in the open.

They stay silent in each other’s arms, damp between their thighs, spent, in a never-to-be moment in time. A breeze whispers past and they sputter on stray hair, their voices fading into intertwining laughter.

Then, Vanessa speaks, and Valeera foolishly feels her world burst into starlight and giddying hope.

“Someday I will put a ring on you, Val.”


End file.
